


有生之年

by MrSandthatsheep



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSandthatsheep/pseuds/MrSandthatsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin觉得自己很幸运，有生之年得以跟随Thorin，不论是收复Erebor，还是别的什么，荣幸之至。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

（序）

 

Shire的晚上比早上略凉，但是对温度不敏感的矮人来说算不了什么，何况Thrion此时还穿着大衣和斗篷。

倒不是他方向感真的不好，只是他对Shire不熟，加上霍比特洞又长的差不多，他真的很难找到Gandalf所说的，他做了记号的门。即使Gandalf详细的描述过了，那是一扇绿色的，正中央有着闪亮黄铜门把的可爱圆门，这天色也不足以让他将这些分辨出来。

心里乱糟糟地想他一直在烦恼着的那些事，一不留神他就迷路了2次。不知道其他的伙伴到了没有，Thorin比他们出发的要早，他希望能得到其他矮人的帮助，他想他的伙伴们都到了什么地方了？他肯定他那两个优秀的侄子，一定会准时到达，这点毫无疑问。

出发前他亲手打包了他们的物品，Kili抢着过来拿下他手里的零零碎碎。

“打包这种事就我们自己来啦。”他一点也没注意到他舅舅的反常，只是觉得对于Thorin这样尊贵的身份来说，打包这点小事实在不需要他亲自动手，何况还是他那尊敬的舅舅。边上Fili并没有对此说什么，他脸上露出一个复杂的表情，他只是隐约感觉出了有些不同寻常，他很清楚此行的目的以及他们即将背在肩上的是一个怎样的使命。他站在一边，看着Thorin打包好属于他的行李，眼神对上的时候，Thorin向他点点头。不光是因为出于这趟旅程的安全考虑，他需要保证侄子们的安全，所以尽可能地把需要的东西都带上，他们太年轻也许考虑的还不够周到。同时，对于远行的儿子们，由父亲亲自将行李打包好，这在Thorin心里也是一个仪式。‘父亲’，他在心里将这个词反复念了一边。

另外一边Kili也将自己的那份打包好了，Thorin忍住想要过去检查一边的想法，他的小伙子已经长大了。Kili也许没Fili看起来成熟，那也只是看起来，Thorin知道他的能力远不仅如此。

如果可以的话，Thorin有一万个理由不会让他们跟来，对于他们来说似乎没有多少选择。就像后来对Gandalf说他不能保证Bilbo的安全一样，他的确愿意用生命保护他的侄子们，但他对未来真的没有多少把握。Thorin不允许自己再这么思考下去，当务之急是找到Gandalf做标记的那扇门。

这么想着他一抬头，就在前面看见了那扇刻着发出微弱蓝光符号的门了。

 

-

 

这天晚上Thorin睡的可沉了，他甚至松懈到梦见了过去Erebor繁荣的样子。这个梦温暖而寂静，直到他醒过来时依然能感觉到那种宁静。他有好多年没去回忆当年Erebor的样子，好像回忆那些优越的日子，金碧辉煌的大厅，前来进贡朝拜的人们，会让他丧失去愤恨的动力。  
今天这个出发前的夜晚，在这个梦的包裹下之前的焦虑、愤怒、疑惑一扫而光，只剩下了平静与坚定。他神清气爽地睁开眼，允许自己最后在床上躺了几分钟。看来他们是不会有飞贼了，他边眨眼边看着袋底洞棕色的天花板。这也没关系，矮人们不会再有任何对别人会来帮助他们的希望，他决定的事，是不会改变的。

Bilbo还没醒，他们打算就这样悄悄出发。  
Thorin把衣服穿好，听到另一些房间里他的同伴们也陆陆续续地起来了。转个弯走到门口，他看到Dwalin早就起来了。他靠门站着，看着外面Shire的风光，早晨的阳光不算太强烈，可他还是眯起了眼。  
“风景不错。”Thorin拍了他的手臂一下跨出了袋底洞，换来Dwalin的一声冷哼。  
他想说还是不能和Erebor比，这种宁静的气氛，绿油油的植物，面带笑容的霍比特人，他瘪了瘪嘴——怎么说呢，安逸的生活使人堕落？  
常年的奔波使他们都产生了一种错觉，要是就此停了下来，反而不知所措了。Thorin想到底收复Erebor之后要做什么，当然是重现当年辉煌，至于他们能不能习惯没有劳累的生活，无论如何都不是首先要考虑的。  
他跨上马等着Gandalf清点人数，巫师数了13下后也没马上走。Thorin一回头看到他依然望着袋底洞。这时候Fili和Kili已经开始打赌Bilbo会不会跟上来，他对他们摇了摇头。  
Thorin对Bilbo有点怀疑，不止是对他的勇气，主要是他的能力。霍比特人比矮人要小巧很多，他们软乎乎的就像Shire这片土地一样。这是Thorin对Bilbo的最初印象，所以后来当Bilbo跟上来时他才会那么惊讶，当然他没有表现出来就是了。

“那么，我们出发吧。”

 

（一）

 

风有点大，多数矮人开始都睡不着，他们已经习惯了地底温暖的环境。  
月亮被云遮了起来，周围黑乎乎的一点光都没有，他们跑的太仓皇，一时间连生火的工具都没有。  
周围都是光秃秃的岩石，矮人们挨着那些冷冰冰的石头睡着，有了一个可以靠着的地方在心理上会好一些。到了后半夜，除了那些勉强支撑着守夜的，基本上所有人都进入梦乡了。

Thorin突然睁开眼，他裹紧了薄薄的毯子似乎在做某种挣扎。  
他的目光在黑暗的地方依然刺到了Dwalin，他同样没有睡着，不仅如此他还留着一道缝观察着Thorin。  
之后他看见这个年轻的王子慢慢把眼皮闭回去，他才放心地也闭上了眼，他知道Thorin不会再有其他动作了，至少是在今天晚上。

早上的阳光稍微温暖些，但矮人们一点安慰也得不到。  
前一天他们的家园被毁了，一条巨龙冲了进来，他们无力抵抗，只能逃跑。多数矮人都在抵挡Smaug的时候牺牲了，还有一些来不及跑出来，被挨个房间搜索的Smaug拖出来咬死或是烧个焦黑。  
然而他们是那么的坚强，他们的心被撕开了哭泣的人却很少。他们有的站着，有的坐着，但不论他们站着还是坐着，全都往Erebor的方向眺望着，他们不知道他们之中有些人极尽一生也无法看见收复Erebor的那天。  
之后他们开始清点剩余的财物，在度过一个慌乱的白天和晚上之后，疲劳和饥饿逐渐侵占了他们的身体。能用的东西很少，逃跑时除了身上带着的首饰和武器，他们几乎什么也没有。食物也没有多少，勉强能支持他们度过这周，矮人是很能忍受饥饿的种族。但是之后呢？一周以后，一个月以后？他们的未来将在哪里？  
Thorin心里有一团火焰，每时每刻都在燃烧，Dwalin一直看在眼里。

Dwalin不认为他还会忍更久，果然这天晚上Thorin就不见了。  
他知道他去了哪里。  
那时候大门还没被封死，Thorin满脑子都是冲进Erebor独自斩杀Smaug的念头，他的怒气仿佛能叫周围人看见，三天来谁也不敢接近怒气冲冲的王子。他就带了一把剑，也没想过自己打不打得过，连一个计划好的策略都没。他一心只有冲进去，把剑插在恶龙的心脏上。  
云还是遮着月亮，他摸黑回到Erebor门口，地上七零八落的都是尸体。Erebor大门前凄惨的景象像一把木柴让Thorin心中的火焰熊熊燃烧，他抽出剑将它握紧。  
要是换了平时，他一定会察觉到那个悄悄跟了他很久的脚步，可是现在直到他打算冲进去却被人从后面扑倒才发现，原来他被跟踪了。  
“谁！”那人没有和他纠缠很久，在他怒吼地喊了一声后就放开了他。  
在朦胧夜色中，那个身影叫他眼熟极了，尤其是发型。  
他气呼呼地去捡刚才掉落的剑却被Dwalin一把攥住手腕。  
“这可不是一个好主意…”Dwalin压低了声音说，这几天来他很清楚Thorin所想的是什么，他盯着他就是为了防止这种情况的发生。  
Dwalin和Thorin从小一起长大，他见过太多次Thorin固执的样子，怎么可能有人改变一个矮人的注意？Thorin没听见他说什么一样想要绕过去，Dwalin再次拦住了他，然后他们扭打在了一起。Dwalin很少有赢过他的时候，所以他根本就不打算和他决胜负，只要保证Thorin离大门够远，以及剑不在他手上就好，Dwalin从背后紧紧缠住他。在他们倒地之后，Thorin伸手想要拿剑，Dwalin双手穿过他腋下扣住他的肩膀，双腿夹紧Thorin的大腿，这样他连站也站不起来。他试图挣脱开，可是一点用也没有，他们俩在地上滚来滚去，Dwalin把他抱的那样紧除了左右滚动之外他什么也做不了。  
“滚开！我命令你！”Thorin真是气急了，他面色涨的通红。  
“我是不会让你去的！”他没有示弱。  
“你敢无视命令？”  
“我是说，我不会让你一个人去！”  
“你真敢…你..你说什么？”Thorin停下了挣扎，他觉得自己好像听错了什么。  
“我没说不让你去。”  
“那你什么意思？”Thorin疑惑地说，他没注意到自己维持着躺在Dwalin身上被他扣住的可笑姿势。  
“我和你一起去！”  
“厄…”他一时语塞，刚才挣扎的太厉害这样的反差让他不知道该回答什么才好。  
“那么我现在放开你，你保证不乱来？”  
Thorin点头了才发现自己这尴尬的姿势，好在夜晚黑乎乎的Dwalin也看不见起来后他脸上的表情。  
“那么，走吧。”他整整衣服把剑捡起来。  
“等下。”  
Thorin挑起一条眉毛，要是Dwalin刚才这么说的真正原因还是为了阻止他，那么不管他们的兄弟情义他也要砍了他。  
看着Thorin变得阴沉的表情Dwalin说：”我们白天来，龙在夜晚的视力和白天一样，矮人可不一样。如果我们要去，那就选白天，虽然没有优势，但会少一些劣势。”  
Dwalin说的很有道理，好吧他被说服了。  
于是他点点头，”回去睡觉吧，后天再来，顺便得想一想怎么进去，计划之类你知道的…”这会儿Thorin才回过神他刚才有多鲁莽。  
他们肩并肩往营地走。

“你刚才是在想，如果我还是要阻止你，就砍了我？”  
“闭嘴…”

 

-

 

要是他们对Smaug的了解更多一些，他们就会知道不论是白天还是夜晚，这都不是个好主意。

那恶龙刚占据这宝库，开心地每天在金币和艺术品堆里打滚儿，哪里顾得上白天去睡觉。Thorin和Dwalin悄悄潜进来，他们自以为小心翼翼，实际上即使在最深处的大厅里Smaug也能捕捉到门口的响动。他们刚一进门，Smaug就闻到他们了。  
他窝在一大堆金币上面，满足地叹口气，已经不那么急着去杀死敢贸然返回的矮人们。‘吃饱’后得有一些余兴节目。在他们俩到达中央大厅之后，他才缓缓地不情愿地挪动起庞大的身躯。  
地上乱七八糟的，显然Smaug不爱整理房间。裂开的地面，被烧黑的屋顶和墙，Thorin刻意忽略着同族的尸体，这回让他勉强变的冷静些。他注意着别踩到什么，他可不想惊动深处的龙。最终他一不小心转身蹭掉了原来墙上装饰用的铠甲，那黄金制品掉在地上砸出的声音一层层地传开了。这像一个拉响的警报，Thorin和Dwalin迅速地背靠背举起剑，好迎接不知会从何处窜出的Smaug。他们等了很久，Smaug都没有出现。放下剑Thorin觉得有点莫名其妙，Dwalin耸耸肩，”也许它睡死了。”  
“也许。睡梦中解决掉有点可惜。”Thorin其实不认为Smaug睡着了，隐约中他觉得有点不对。躲在一大片阴影中的Smaug差点忍不住笑了出来，他用尾巴塞住嘴。多么好玩的小点心，虽然他觉得矮人难吃的要死，他们都硬邦邦的。

继续深入，他们步入最里面那个宝库，这里也没有Smaug的身影。  
搞什么，难道它不在？Thorin环视着周围。  
Dwalin检查着Smaug可能留下的痕迹，”一点灼烧的痕迹都没。”他转过来对Thorin说，所以没看到背后黑暗中浮现的巨大橙黄色双眼。  
“小心！”他就听到Thorin这么一喊，然后就什么也感觉不到了。

不知道过了多久，他的意识逐渐恢复，左腿传来一阵剧痛。  
应该是断了，他这么评估着。  
我这是在哪儿？Thorin呢？发生了什么？  
他的头还有点晕，又过了一会察觉到自己在一个很奇怪的地方。黑乎乎的面朝下躺着，身下都是一片片硬邦邦的东西，背上还有不小的重量。  
“殿下？”他着急起来，Thorin到底在哪？  
“别说话…”很近的地方传来Thorin模糊的声音。  
他正纳闷着，就听到身边有一种缓慢的声音传过来，接着有人握住了他的手。  
“Smaug。”Thorin在他手心里写。”会听到。”  
“你有没有受伤？”虽然不清楚到底发生什么，但无论如何Thorin的安全才是首要考虑的。他在他手心里回写到。  
“我没有。”他停顿了一下。”但你有。”  
有一小段时间他们谁也没写下什么，只是在黑暗中静静将双手交握着。  
一会后Thorin继续写着”这是第二天了。”  
原来他已经昏迷了一天了。  
“我们在金币下面，它大概以为我们已经死了。”  
“它刚开始踩到了你的腿，我们得想办法逃出去。”不知道Dwalin腿伤的情况，如果不逃出去别说以后得截肢，恐怕他们也会死在这里。Thorin开始后悔了，年轻时犯的错，以前以王子的身份来说，他从不计较也没人和他计较。但这一次，他觉得如果能回去，应该需要自我反悔一番。  
其实Smaug晚上是会出去的，他飞去谷地那边劫走人类，作为他的食物，他觉得人类比矮人要可口的多。况且没有人会想要晚上回来，除了之前气疯了的Thorin。  
“Smaug晚上会飞出去找食物。”应该是人类，Thorin模糊地听到求饶和惨叫。  
“等它飞出去，我们就离开。”  
他们等待着，不知过了多久。直到听到沉重的脚步，他们周围的金子都在颤动，夜晚终于来临，到了Smaug觅食的时间。

后去后他们被狠狠地训斥了，Thror看起来真的很想关他们禁闭，如果他找的到地方的话。要不是Thorin其实也受伤了也许还得接受一顿拳头吧，他趴在阴凉处看不远处的Balin兄弟俩。在金币堆下面他说谎了，他的背灼伤了。Smaug喷出的火焰温度很高，他堪堪躲过，还是被烧到了。最后拖着开始就昏迷的Dwalin躲到金币下面。Smaug舍不得在金子上喷火，只好用他的大脚到处踩着，大概以为他们俩都已经压成肉泥，才心满意足地找了个地方窝着。

只要我还活着一天……  
他在心里发誓。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

 

第一个冬天要来临了。

这小半年饥饿是主要问题，现在他们要烦恼更多的事了。要是今年下雪，他们该怎么办？平时他们一直都住在临时搭建的小棚屋里，一点也不确定是否能挨过冬天。  
他们开始变卖仅有的财产，之前已经卖掉了一部分了。这个是趁手的工具不能卖，那个是贴身的武器不能买，第一件作品意义非凡也不能卖，祖传的首饰还是不能卖。到最后还是全卖掉了。  
Thror还保留着他的王冠，他固执地摆出国王的姿态不肯低头。他指挥他的子民搭起可拆卸的棚屋，今天住在这里，明天流落到那里。在所有人都不知道的夜晚，他的一些癔症悄悄地发作着。Thorin有时候深夜还没有睡，他听见过从祖父的房间里传来的窃窃私语。刚开始他以为是错觉，直到他有意识地去听，发现那种层层叠加的耳语真是Thror发出的，到后来连他产生了白天也能听见的错觉。

“嘿，快醒醒。”  
Dwalin大半夜被Thorin拍醒，他看到他的王子全副武装站在床边。  
该不会又是要回Erebor。  
“天气冷了。”Thorin说，一边等着Dwalin换好衣服。  
“我在思考打猎存粮的可能性，东西早晚有卖光的一天。”他抚摩着佩剑。  
“这大晚上的猎物也都睡觉了。”Dwalin不禁冷哼一声。  
Thorin笑着把他的斧子丢过来，Dwalin接过利索地比划了两下。  
“你以为我这几天都没事做么？我已经勘察过它们的巢穴，称趁他们睡觉的时候…”  
Dwalin还在疑惑，什么猎物不能白天猎杀，要晚上偷偷地去，他很快就明白过来了。普通的兔子、松鼠哪够他们矮人塞牙的，Thorin要去猎的，不是熊也会是狼。  
“其实还是鹿比较好吃…”他抱怨着。  
Thorin哪里想得只有填饱他们族人的肚子，虽然这光景凄凉，可他尚且年轻。他早就听说过深山里的恶熊，五个人类猎人围攻都拿他没办法，他听的时候很不屑，矮人总是在力量上强一些他认为。不知道能不能遇到这只熊，他上次找到的熊窝里貌似只有一只年轻的公熊？  
当天晚上他们没有回来，到了第二天，所有的矮人都发现Thorin门前多了一张熊皮挂毯，在之后的几年里，这挂毯逐渐变成了大衣，围脖和皮毛。  
Thorin真正成为国王之后，在某一个夜晚，当他带回他那两个瑟瑟发抖的侄子，他会用这件大衣将他们裹起来。  
不过那是很久很久以后的事了。

总之这次尝试让他们的生活发生了一点微笑但是却十分重要的改变。  
他们可以靠打猎来维持一部分生计，Thorin这样说的时候Balin表示怀疑。秋天的确是打猎的好季节，许多动物为了过冬也在积极地存粮，即使是不冬眠的动物也要吃更多的食物来长出足够的脂肪抵御寒冬。但是之后，当大雪降临，他非常怀疑他们还能找到更多的猎物。他们的斧子，不适合用来狩猎。矮人不习惯潜伏，多数矮人在刚开始喜欢提着斧子大喊着冲过去，这让猎物受到惊吓一下就跑的没影了。要是让他们使用弓箭，的确会容易的多，只要有人敢提出这么意见。他们不仅对弓箭不屑一顾，主要原因来自于对精灵的厌恶，而且他们也不擅长。有些矮人最后偷偷地摸起弓来，却总是把箭射到同伴的屁股上。  
Thorin也不是每次都能成功，在扑空了好几次后，他也产生了使用弓箭的念头。这个念头一产生就让他自我厌恶起来，这样反复了好几次，最后才真正决定使用这种武器。  
Fili和Kili小时候看见过很多次那种表情，当大人们谈论起精灵。那是一种由失望转变的厌恶，他们可能永远也记不起来，当他们富有满山财富，众人前来进贡朝拜时的高傲。  
Thorin家里永远也没有精灵的玩意儿，他们不需要那些精致的没用的东西。Fili和Kili从未意识到弓箭那几乎是精灵的象征，因为他们见到过Thorin使用过太多次。那些日夜，屋子里黑乎乎的，他们有时候连蜡烛也买不起。可他们的舅舅，总是在他们变得饥饿之前就扛着肉和其他必需品回来了，肩上常常还有张弓。矮人的弓没有那么长，这个年代也没有那么多的装饰。

 

-

 

他们从冷冰冰的外面回来，棚屋里没有好多少。Thorin住的那间会有火盆，洗澡的时候也还是有人把水烧的热热的。只是这天他格外想念从前宽敞的大浴室。  
他和Dwalin溜到了Thror的浴室，在生活没有变的真的那么艰苦的时候，他们还是会想点办法享受一下的。  
矮人们为他们的国王造了单独的浴室，Thorin把热水放满大木桶，室内一下子到处都是热乎乎的水蒸气，他们迫不及待地剥光自己跳了进来。  
条件是比以前差好多，但是冬天有热水能洗澡这舒缓了Thorin想要诅咒这该死的季节的想法。  
热水舒缓了他们疲惫的身体，Dwalin只想泡完澡后舒舒服服地大吃一顿，然而他突然注意到，这木桶是如此的狭小。他不是没有和Thorin共浴过，通常情况是大家一起，浴室里还会有吃的还有酒，不是现在这样。他从没有和Thorin挨得如此近，光溜溜的，他的意思是。  
这水会不会太热了点，当Thorin把浴巾搓出泡泡的时候他这么想。  
透过蒸汽，Thorin显然注意到了Dwalin奇怪的表情，他把一个微笑暗暗藏了起来。

后来为人们所熟知的Thorin有着这样那样的毛病，比如几十年如一日并且越加严重的固执，比如对于某些事过于耿耿于怀不肯放眼大局，那个年代的Thorin的毛病更多。  
有时候可以说是很恶劣的。  
他的表情显露出轻微挑衅，下巴稍抬，一边抹开胸口上那些泡沫，一边侧身看着Dwalin，灰蓝的眸子里闪着戏谑的光。要不是他生来的王者之气，几乎可以算得上‘轻佻’了。  
Mahal…Dwalin在心里叹息，喊Mahal也没用了…  
Dwalin眯起眼，他在想也许自己是叫Thorin小瞧了，即使对方是王子也要给他点颜色看看。  
显然他小瞧了Thorin的耐心，他比自己想象的还要快就厌恶了玩这种把戏。  
他把浴巾丢出去，缩短了他们两人之间的距离，Dwalin一下子消除了最后的距离略带粗暴地啃上了Thorin的嘴。  
这该死的木桶真是太小了，但是他们顾不得这么多了。  
他们在互相轻吻拥抱抚摸中变化着位置，最终Dwalin把他压在了木桶的边缘。他的大手来到Thorin胸前掠过那坚实的肌肉，他这一生都要注视着Thorin，看着他成为国王，看着他肩负使命，而此时此刻他注视他在自己的抚摸下变得坚硬而难耐。  
他用手指开发着Thorin，他看着对方仰起头的样子觉得喉头发紧。  
Thorin感觉到了他的慢慢进入，他被撑开，Dwalin坚硬的阴茎填满了他，他深吸了一口气拉过Dwalin的一只手放在他同样坚硬的勃起上。Dwalin缓慢地移动了起来，手上下为他撸动着，欲望在他们之间流窜着。  
整个房间都是他们的喘息，Dwalin时重时轻的节奏差点让他发狂了，于是他不满地回过头瞥了他一眼，却又在Dwalin猛地一个加速下变成了一个呻吟。他一手扶住Thorin的腰全速抽插了起来，Thorin被这突然的变化逼出更多呻吟，他试图把它们关在喉咙里。  
然而他一点也没成功，他的欲望变得那么坚挺翘在他的腿间，被Dwalin粗糙的大手握着，前后的夹攻让他的腰扭了起来，嘴唇分开喘气，眼睛里比之前更加冬雾弥漫。  
“Mahal！”现在轮到Thorin来呼喊，他的眼角湿润，眼睛变的更蓝。Dwalin的角度看不到，但那声呼喊让他变的更硬，他几乎是咆哮着往前挺动，Thorin的体温在浴室内变的如此烫人，Dwalin一点也不想抽出来，一点也不想离开。  
他弯下身用一个拥抱的姿势来加深他们之间的结合，Thorin感觉到了，Dwalin在往他身体里的某一处攻击着，他本能地向后迎合他，他们逐渐的接近爆发的边缘。

人们常说生活给予了你严肃的脸，生活磨平了棱角，生活扼杀了欢声笑语。年轻的Thorin，有着后辈难以想象的一面。他乐于尝试，他勇敢的没有顾虑，在他的眼睛里能清楚地看到，无论环境如何，他都不会改变。  
Kili曾经问过Dwalin，从前Thorin是什么样的人。他们长大后感觉Thorin和他们小时候的印象相去甚远，就这么短短的十几年，就可以叫一个坚强的矮人变得更加沉默。  
“那么再之前呢？比我们小时候更加久远的时候，年轻的Thorin，是什么样子的？”  
“不管何时，Thorin都是个值得人跟随以及尊敬的人。”Dwalin沉默了一会这么说。  
Kili就算没得到一个正面的回答也没有失望，因为他虽然没听到关于Thorin，却收获了Dwalin先生‘顽皮’的一面。

“你的舅舅，曾经的王子现在的国王，他以前是个很‘活泼’的矮人。”


	3. Chapter 3

(三)

 

壁炉里还有余恢，离Thrain失踪已经好几个年头。  
Thorin坐在即将变的黑乎乎的房间里发愣，生活早就没有当初刚逃出来那么窘迫了，甚至可以算得上舒服了。  
最让他感到庆幸的是，两个小家伙一年前才被接过来。  
Fili出生的那时候，几乎是这几年来他听到的唯一的好消息，即使随后他就担忧了起来。猛吸了几口烟草，他想他的Fili应该出生在金碧辉煌的皇宫里，被编织精美柔软的毯子包裹住，有父亲教他武艺和礼教，有母亲教他工艺和历史。  
虽然知道Dis那边现在也过的不错，Thorin只是在回忆从前自己的童年。大厅那么宽广，灯火通明，歌声里有酒香，烤肉放在镶嵌宝石的金盘子里被端上桌……如今都变成了废墟，还有端坐在金币堆上面的龙…  
“想啥呢。”Dwalin走过来拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“小家伙们睡了？”  
“睡了，给他们讲了故事。”  
“你讲的？”Thorin忍不住要笑了，通常这都是Balin的活儿。  
“你知道我只会一个故事。”  
“狐狸偷吃的故事？那可真是不怎样。”  
“对，所以我讲了你小时候的事。”  
“咳咳…”Thorin突然被一口烟给呛到。

 

-

 

兄弟俩在Thorin和他的伙伴的照顾下长的飞快。  
大人们白天出去干活，没有功课他们就跑出去玩。爬树、捉鱼、追野兔，他们最喜欢去树林，常常被他们找到惊喜。

这一天，也许这冒险精神是家族遗传，经常跑去野外的兄弟俩头一次如此深入那树林，并且有一只野狼难得地落单了。  
普通的野狼虽然不如Warg那么庞大，但对于年幼的矮人来说也是十分巨大的。那只灰白相间的狼紧紧盯着兄弟俩，Fili把Kili护在身后几乎要被它喷出来的气熏到。  
“Kili…”他伸开手感觉到Kili在他背后发抖，野狼在他看大巨大的几乎遮掉了天空。  
“我数三下我们就跑…你听见了没？”Fili小声地说，Kili只顾着把头埋在他背上，丝毫没有注意他在说什么。  
Fili向后挪挪让他把头抬起来。  
“别怕Kili，我数三下就跑，来的时候我看到那边有一个洞。”这次Kili点点头。  
他吞了下口水，鼓起勇气把目光和那狼对上。这是用来吸引对方的注意力，一边他慢慢把口袋里的弹子拿出来，这会儿要是用弹弓动静太大了一定打不着的。  
“一…”他一边数着，一边看着对方逼过来。  
“二…”狼离他们更近了，他感觉到后面Kili已经做好逃走的准备，他把握着弹子的手放在胸前。  
“三！”他大叫着喊出了这声‘三’，狼没有被他吓到反而被激发了野性扑了上来。他没有转身看Kili跑了没，他知道他弟弟一定能做到的，也不担心Kili会因为他而留下来，Kili相信他的哥哥可以搞定的，这是他们兄弟间的信任。  
Fili把弹子‘啪’地全丢到狼的脸上，也不顾看看它的反应就跟着Kili跑了起来。  
那只狼气疯了，兄弟俩听到它在后面怒吼。  
然而周围都是白茫茫的一片，他们跑的这么急眼看就要被追上了，Fili突然发现他找不到前面那个洞在什么地方了。  
Kili看起来已经快跑不动了，Fili还有力气，但他一直保持跑在他弟弟的后面。  
最后他决定躲到树上。  
“Kili！上树去！”  
幸好他们平时挺多时候都在外野着，上树这件事不算难。Fili在地下拖着Kili让他先上去，然后Kili再把他拉上来，这过程要不了几秒。  
之后遥远的某一天当他们面对Azog，也是这样相互合作着躲到树上去。无论是他们中的哪一个，谁也没回想起这相似的第一天。毕竟这是属于过去的记忆，相较于之后那个严酷的时代这竟然也能算美好的回忆，而有些东西一旦过去了永远就过去了。  
后来那只狼在地下扒拉了很久，最后留下一个威胁的低吼离开了。  
他们又在树上呆了很久，Balin曾经教过他们，狼是群居动物，因此他们怕之后那狼还会带来同伴。

天色渐渐暗下来了，Fili觉得他们暂时安全了，Kili在他边上昏昏欲睡，他怕他掉下去  
，于是一手攀着树杆一手抱住他。在过几分钟他们就完全看不清周围的景物了，他们不知道夜晚的森林里会有什么，就这样贸然下树寻找回去的路不是个好想法。  
正在他寻思的时候Kili的一个喷嚏提醒了他。  
夜晚还会降温。  
他们一直呆在树上也不是个办法，Fili想起前面他说过的那个洞。  
现在他清楚地记起来洞在什么地方，他带着Kili悄悄下树往那边挪过去。

Fili最后看了看外面，太阳的余辉正要消失，雪地和树枝上罩着一层金纱。说实话要不是他们无暇欣赏，黄昏的森林其实很美，他用雪把这美景堵在外面以保持洞内的温度以及抵御寒风。  
“Fili我好冷，你带了生火的家伙没？”  
Fili和Kili一样什么也没带着，按原计划他们俩现在应该舒舒服服地坐在桌子边吃晚饭。他还知道Kili不仅冷还很饿，因为他自己也是。  
他只好说他什么也没，然后和他兄弟一样半躺下来。  
“他们马上会发现我们不见了，他们会来找我们的。”Fili安慰着他，把Kili拖进自己的怀抱中。他马上感觉到Kili冰冷的鼻子蹭着他的脖子，像一个硬硬的小石块。  
以往他们也有顽皮的时候，跑出去玩很晚才回来，Thorin没有对此太在意。毕竟他自己年轻的时候也总是往外跑，加上现在的情况更特殊了，大人们每天都忙着养家糊口，除了对他们俩必要的教育外，总是放任他们去外面到处跑。Thorin相信这也是一种锻炼。  
正是因为如此，直到天完全暗了下来，矮人们的晚餐都进行到了一半他们也还瑟缩在洞内。  
Thorin通常都会晚回来，那时候Fili和Kili应该早就坐在那里等着他，或是在他进门是迎上来。他觉得也许侄子们在野外找到了什么有意思的东西，小男孩很容易沉迷于新鲜事物。他吃着晚餐和大家交换着一天的见闻，偶尔往窗外一瞥才发现，天色竟然已经这样暗而他的侄子们还没有回来。

洞内比外面温暖很多了，但是他们俩幼小的身体还是不足以抵御寒冷，加上他们又都很害怕。  
Fili把脸埋进Kili的头发里，那里湿漉漉冷冰冰的一片，他在做一个决定。Kili没有再和他说他有多么冷，他也很坚强地在等待，Fili只是觉得他大概不能再等多久了。他们都还太小，Fili比Kili还要害怕，他觉得自己是有责任的，他不能允许Kili出一点事。  
所以他告诉Kili他要去找大人们来，他不很肯定自己一定能找到路，他让Kili在这里等他，如果他在风雪中迷路了，至少Thorin会来洞内找到他。

后来他在摸索着在路上就遇到Thorin了，前面在Kili面前憋着的害怕一下暴露了，他‘哇’地哭着扑进了Thorin怀里。  
小小的Fili还没有成长为后来那个勇士，但现在他愿意为了Kili而勇敢，他在自己害怕的时候与内心的胆怯坚强地奋斗着。  
他们一起找到了昏睡的Kili，Thorin抱着他们两个一起往家的方向走去。Fili在他的毛皮大衣里抽泣着。这样的一天将永远不会再重复，他会和Kili以前变强，Fili在心里这样想着。

 

-

 

小孩子的恢复能力就是快，第二天他们就能活蹦乱跳好像之前什么也没发生一样。  
当然Thorin很生气，罚他们禁足一个月好好学习野外求生知识。  
之前也不是没教过，主要是因为孩子太小，他总是觉得正经地教育还太早了些。他开始想也许对他们的教导要认真起来了，尤其是作为继承人的Fili。  
时候大不如从前了，他坐在后院的树桩上抽烟一边想着。  
从此以后Thorin对他们更加上心，有段时候甚至太过了，他觉得这也是他的错，他无法想象要是他的侄子们出一点意外，他有什么脸去面对他的妹妹。

兄弟俩此时正在抄写课文，Kili忍不住悄悄摸起了玩具。Thorin刚才经过的时候看到了，他本想板了脸走过去训斥他，在看到Kili脸上的表情后他无论如何也不忍心走过去。  
诶诶，就这么在放任他一次吧。  
都说大家最爱家里最小的那个孩子，这的确是对的。对Fili他不得不严厉，说来有些不公平，生活在如此情形下他别无选择。他对Fili和Kili爱的表现是不同的，他对Fili有多严厉就有多爱他。起先他也担心Fili会因此感到不满，小时候的嫉妒心理会在长大后变成憎恶来扭曲心灵。事实证明他想多了，Fili成熟的很快，他完全明白Thorin的用意并且他也一心一意爱着Kili保护着他。  
一想到这些Thorin心里觉得温暖极了。  
要是之后那个被龙病所困的Thorin能记起这些，他会这样想：相对于财富权利唯有身边重要的人才最珍贵，要是那人已经不再在身边，最宝贵的应该就是记忆。那时候的他们很贫穷，却富有的很。  
Thorin也许会在以后和他的祖父一样逐渐迷失，可是现在，当他坐在温暖的室内面前是热乎乎的晚餐，Dwalin坚定地站在他身后，Fili和Kili在Balin边上追跑，重要的人都在，他觉得很富有比任何时候都富有。

谁也没有察觉到，在Kili的笑脸之下起了一些变化。  
他变得有些低落，在没人的时候就沉下脸来，最后当他有天 独自坐在树桩上叹气的时候，Dwalin发现了他。  
“Thorin像你这么大的时候，还没学会叹气呢。”  
他挤到Kili边上坐下，”所以？”  
“所以？”Kili看着他。  
“说吧，是什么。”  
Kili的五官几乎都要挤在一起了，Dwalin实在看不下去了。  
“For Durin's sake！像你这样年纪的小孩会有什么不能说的…”  
“诶…”在Kili的另一声叹气中他抹了一把脸不确定要不要继续等。  
“Dwalin先生我…”好吧这好歹算是一个开头，他稳稳内心的自己。  
最终他像是放弃了一样又叹了口气，在Dwalin真的要抓狂前说：”对不起..”  
“在那个洞里…”他越说越小声。”我以为Fili不会回来了。”  
他的脸涨红，”我以为他丢下我…我不应该这么想..真的..这真是…”  
Kili为了曾经有过Fili会抛下他这个想法，而一直感到羞耻着，他不敢相信自己真的有一瞬间，会对Fili产生不信任的想法。  
Dwalin看着他红通通的脸，明白了是怎么回事。他用大手揉了揉Kili的头，他不是很会安慰人，他讲不出有哲理的话，想了想最后决定还是有什么就说什么。  
“现在呢？你是不是从此更加信任Fili了？如果是，这就没什么值得可耻的。好了闲聊时刻到此为止了，现在给我去屋里写功课去。”怕他还有什么他回答不出的话要说，Dwalin赶紧找理由让他回屋里。  
其实，这种程度的安慰对尚且单纯的Kili来说真的也够了，他站在门口一小会思考着，Dwalin的确是对的。  
“你的脸怎么了？”Fili看到Kili红着脸走进来，以为他又在什么地方擦伤了。  
“Fili！”他笑着扑进他哥哥的怀里。  
“啊啊？怎么了？”  
把头埋在Fili肩膀上Kili说：”Fili是我最信任的人，我最亲爱的哥哥。”  
虽然不知道发生了什么，但是Fili很高兴Kili这突如其来的表白。他用力回抱他兄弟说：”Kili也是！我最亲爱的弟弟！”

的确，只有经历过一些什么才能使感情变的更加牢固，无论是Dwalin和Thorin，还是Fili和Kili。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

 

Fili开始长胡子了 Kili过了好久下巴上都还是光秃秃的只有一些细小的绒毛。  
“别太担心，这说明你和Thorin很像。”知道Kili平时最尊敬Thorin，连言行有时都故意模仿他，所以Dwalin这样安慰他。  
“Thorin小时候下巴也光光的，是后来才长出胡子的，你应该也一样吧。”  
“真的吗？”Kili好奇地张大眼睛，孩子们总是对过去的事非常感兴趣。  
刚好这时Thorin回来了，他关好门一转身就对上了Kili好奇的询问。  
“舅舅，Dwalin先生说…”  
“说你回来的太晚了，晚饭都要冷掉啦。”Dwalin大声地说，接过了Thorin的大衣。  
Thorin瞥瞥他，不知道他们俩在搞什么，只看到一边的Fili在忍笑，Balin假装什么事也没专心地摆好餐具。

之后过了个几年，Kili的胡子终于长出来了，Fili的胡子也长的可以编小辫子了。矮人们该烦恼的事又变多了。  
晚饭的汤里有胡萝卜，Thorin眉头也不皱地把它们都吃掉了。  
Dwalin默默地喝光他的那份，想起最初Thorin声称饿死也不吃这种邪恶的蔬菜。  
那他是什么时候开始接受的呢？Dwalin记得那天他回来，Thorin坐在他对面，饭桌上其他人都走光了。Thorin低头默默地吃着碗里的东西，通常他不会很多话，但也不会这么沉默。Dwalin从他眼睛闪动的样子就知道他正在思考。跟随了Thorin这么多年，Dwalin从来都知道他憋不住心事有什么都会表现在脸上。  
他们经历过非常艰苦的20年，学会了种菜。开始经常死掉，在反复安耐住暴躁的脾气之后，当小小的幼芽从泥土里冒出来的时候，他们有些人甚至高兴地跳的老高。他们也不能完全靠打猎过活，有的时候猎物实在猎不到，那么当夜晚到来他们就要挨饿，孩子们就要挨饿。从简单的萝卜都种不活到完完全全接受它的味道，这么小的一件事，对矮人们来说都是很大的进步。  
在Thorin思考的时候没有人会去打扰他，矮人们看到他眉宇间总有一种王者之气，在他嘶吼着面对敌人的时候尤为明显，其次就是他思考的时候。  
他们摸索着开始打猎，又学会了种菜，日子似乎是好了，其实还远远不够。之后在Thorin的带领下他们以物易物或者做些小买卖攒了一些钱。矮人制作的小工艺品即使是在材料工具稀缺的时候，也很受人类的欢迎。孩子们长大后，在长辈们的教导下学习着工艺。  
突然日子又变的不好了，猎物卖不出去，工艺品没人买，也许人类的社会的经济也在低谷。第二年春天变得不错了，人们又开始购买铁器，Thorin觉得这是他们的一个机会。  
过去矮人们只和人类做交易，并不在他们的地盘上多做停留。人类带着好奇的目光打量着他们，Thorin也知道很多他的族人也用着各种目光打量着人类社会。他决定用他们攒下的那一点钱开一间铁匠铺。东拼西凑，终于在集市较为偏僻的地方盖起了一间小小的铁匠铺。在最初的一段门可罗雀的日子之后，总算是有生意上门了。

 

-

 

他的舅舅在打铁。  
矮人铁匠铺一直灯火通明直到夜晚，他们的生意开始变得好极了。首饰十分的精美，刀剑也锋利无比，他想着多接几单，赚更多一些的钱。夜晚集市里没有人了，只有这一间铺子还亮着灯，里面叮叮当当地传来打铁的声音。  
Fili在一边给他的弟弟制作着箭羽，Kili已经是很不错的弓箭手了。他一边破开手里攥着的羽毛，一面偷看他的舅舅。  
Thorin极为专注地铸造着一把剑，这是一位大户老爷定制的装饰剑，送来了好钢和一些宝石。他觉得可惜，一把剑不开刃，只做装饰，并且要求镶嵌这么多的宝石在上面。矮人的刀剑也有十分华丽的，但总还是要考虑它们作为刀剑的最基本职能。心里想着这些个不赞同，手里的活却没停。Thorin每一下都把锤子抡的高高的，再用力地砸在成型的钢条上。炉火烧的旺旺的，在夏天里简直灼热难耐。Thorin脱掉了上衣，火光照着他充满力量的身体。Fili就这么看着那些坚硬的肌肉随着Thorin的动作变化着，有汗水在健壮的肉体间划过，穿越光与影，滑进Thorin胸口手臂上那些已经湿漉漉的毛发里……他一时间连手里的羽毛掉在了地上都没注意到。  
“嘿，发什么呆呢？”Kili的声音突然闯进了他的脑海，让他惊地一下就站了起来，膝盖上放着的工具七七八八地掉在地上到处都是。  
“怎么了？”面对Kili好奇而纯净的目光，Fili的脸烧的发烫。他希望他的弟弟因为这屋里的火光而没有注意到他的窘迫，也希望专心打铁的Thorin不会转过来看他们在这边做些什么。事实上他根本就没有胆量回过头去看他的舅舅是什么反应，他一手拉着Kili的衣服匆匆地往外走。  
“我想我们还是不要打扰他打铁。”  
“不要打扰他打铁？得了吧。”Kili看着他的眼珠子转了又转，最后扯出一个戏谑的笑容，看的Fili心虚地心脏狂跳。  
看他这一副样子，Kili更是肯定了自己的猜想。  
“你是在想¬——”他故意把响亮地调子拉长了，Fili赶紧上前去捂他的嘴，一面看铺子那边的动静。  
“在想今早上的那个姑娘！”Kili躲避着他试图掐住自己嘴的那双手，蹦蹦跳跳地离开他了一段距离。  
“姑娘？”Fili原先浑身警铃大作被他这两个字弄的莫名其妙，愣愣地站在原地。  
“还装。”Kili小心地接近他，戳了戳他的肋骨。  
“早上来下单子的那个男人，他的女儿不是也跟来了吗。我就瞅着她一直看你，你难道没偷偷看她？”  
“你才在看她吧！”Fili没好气地说，他被Kili这么一闹说不上是松了一口气还是感觉更累了。”你没看她你知道的这么清楚？” Fili扯下衣服上占着的半根羽毛丢过去，羽毛轻飘飘地还没碰到Kili就掉在了地上。  
“我就看了，你不高兴还是怎么了。”Kili捡起那根可怜兮兮的羽毛，用羽尖刮着Fili的脸。  
察觉到他语气里的不同寻常，Fili感到了他明显的恼火。  
“我记得那小姑娘还不错啊，不过种族不同Thorin会不会不同意？”挡开Kili那顽皮的手，Fili摸着胡子说道。  
看着他那认真的样子Kili丢出一记白眼。  
“哎。”他叹了半口气转身走掉了，半路上把那根毛随意地往后一扔。  
留Fili站在外面，真的开始想他的弟弟是不是喜欢上了人类。

晚些时候他回去了，Kili那边屋里的蜡烛还没有熄灭，Fili往那边走过去。他进去的时候刚时候兄弟俩还会到对方的房间里去，就像小时候一样缩在一起聊天，再一起睡去。  
Kili坐在床的正中，看着他的兄弟上来却也一动不动。  
“过去点。”Fili无视他无声的抗议，硬是将Kili挤到了里面。  
“Kili，你要是想聊聊……”他默不作声偏过去的头忽然转了过来，快的Fili都来不及往后退。床太窄小了，他们俩挨得很近。  
“我那是开玩笑的。”Kili飞快地说，然后躺下来拿被子遮住了头。  
“把蜡烛熄灭睡觉吧。”他的声音闷闷地从被子里传出来。  
Fili把蜡烛吹灭，坐着思考了一会。Kili感觉他没什么动静，从被子里探出脑袋瞄他。只见月光照在Fili的侧脸上，他的表情是那么放松，和Kili在一起他总是那么温柔。几秒后他躺了下来，心里忍不住一直回想刚才Kili转头的时候，他的嘴唇是不是擦过了自己。那是一个快到无法察觉的瞬间，又轻柔到无迹可寻，所以Fili就只能在他大脑里不断搜索那个片段，他自己也不知道为什么要搞清楚这一点。  
“你最近有心事，该聊聊的是你。”Kili 背过去，手里摩挲着刚才藏起来的东西。  
Fili从背后环抱住Kili把脸埋进他的头发里，他一直都以为他们之间是没有秘密的，Kili想什么都能告诉他，他也是一样。只是他怎么能告诉Kili，他心里那些对Thorin不正常的念想。  
“我不知道，该怎么说。”他的手越过Kili的腰去捉他的手，他想看被藏起来的那样东西是什么。  
“那就试试看，至少尝试一个开头。”Kili按住他的手，这个姿势让他完全被Fili抱住，他觉得很温暖很安全。他把那东西塞进Fili手里，那是一小片金属制品，Fili从触感上猜出来那大概是一个坠子。  
“Kili你是这个世界上和我最亲密的人。”他知道那是什么，这个坠子是Kili的第一件作品。  
“现在是。”当初Fili的第一件作品是他弟弟婴儿时期的样子的吊坠，当Kili也开始被传授工艺的时候，他做了Fili样子款式相对的坠子。他为不能完全对应感到遗憾，弟弟是不可能见过哥哥婴儿的样子的。  
“恩什么？”  
“我现在是你最亲密的人，以后就不是了。你会爱上别人，他会带走你，不是你的人也是你的心。你到时候就不会再想我了。”他一狠心把最后一句说了出来。  
这一段话让Fili整个人都僵住了，他想把Kili扳过来好好地看着他说话。  
“不会的，Kili永远是我心里的第一位！”紧紧地握住坠子，他如此焦急地想要表达自己，没有注意到Kili说的是‘他’。  
“总有人可以代替我，或者说，总有人是我不可以代替的。”比如Thorin。  
“Kili！这个世界上没有人能够比得上你！谁也不能！”  
他转过来看着他的哥哥发誓一般就差赌咒了。他也不是真的能够无话不说，至少不能直接质问这件事。他有什么资格管他哥哥喜欢谁？  
“哦……”他没精打采地回答着，那个人是他们的舅舅，也是国王，要说真有谁会重要过Kili，那是只有Thorin了。偏偏Fili真的选择了他。Kili把这件事看的太严肃又不够严肃了，他甚至都没想过要是Fili真的在此不可自拔会发生什么事。  
当然他也没想过自己心里想的那件事又会被怎样看待。  
将Kili再往怀里塞塞。”不要胡思乱想。”  
Fili在心中叹气，胡思乱想的明明是你自己。他多么多么地希望能控制自己的思想，让他对Thorin的感情里只有尊敬就够了。  
他害怕明天太阳升起之后，还有再之后，还有那么多的日子，那些已经在他心里生根发芽的念想会何去何从？


	5. Chapter 5

(五)

 

天还没亮，铁匠铺里就叮叮当当地响了起来。  
直到中午，集市里才热热闹闹地吵闹了起来。今天的热闹气氛还特别的不同寻常，矮人们在这个小角落里认真工作的同时都免不了注意到了。  
“这是余款。”一位客户来拿他定的东西，那是一条项链，送给他妻子的。  
Thorin接过钱来点了点头。”希望您的妻子能够满意。”  
“下周的庆典，你们参加吗？”男人拿了货后没马上走。边上干活的Fili、Kili依旧低着头忙活，耳朵却一下子支棱了起来。  
“人类的庆典，不太适合我们。” Thorin不想拒绝的太直接，他躲过客人善意的眼神，低下头敲敲打打。  
Fili和Kili却在想同一件事，虽然他们没见过矮人过去的辉煌日子，不过想也知道他们的宴会是何其隆重。Thorin当然不会在说人类的庆典规模不够奢华，他们悄悄在心里不满了一下没敢表露出来。  
这件事几乎过去了一整天，直到下午傍晚来临前。  
“我们真的不能去吗？”他还来不及捂住他弟弟的嘴，这一句话已经从Kili口中溜了出来。”这儿还有一大堆活儿没干完呢。”Thorin头也不抬地说。他们根本就不应该有欢乐的时光，Thorin一心所想的只有一件事。在那之前，他日日夜夜所做的一切不过是为了光复孤山做的准备。他快要忘了大家还是要生活的这件事。自从铁匠铺建成后他就一头埋入其中，工作的几乎忘我。  
“可是我们从来都没有去过庆典。”他们也有歌舞和聚会，都是矮人之间的小型聚会，Fili、Kili倒是真的没参加过真正意义上的庆典。  
“都是些无聊的事，你有空想这些倒不如把手上的活儿做完。”Thorin瞥了瞥Kili进度缓慢的作品，他走神了一天了。然后当他把目光转向Fili的时候，意外的发现Fili的进度并没有快多少。他最近的确是发现了，两个侄子有些心不在焉。是他太专注了，忽略了家庭，等这一批活儿做完，他们需要好好谈谈。但不是现在，而且谁也不许去庆典。  
“只是人多了些而已，那里头卖的都是粗制滥造的酒，还有廉价的小工艺品。吵吵闹闹的人类哼着乱七八糟的调子，没有人会想去的。”  
“谁都会想去的吧...... “Kili小声嘀咕着。  
Dwalin一进门就发觉兄弟俩耷拉着脑袋，看见他进来Kili不着痕迹地对着Thorin做了个无奈的表情。  
“你们在说什么？”  
“Thorin不让我们去下周的庆典。”装作不在意的样子Kili打磨着一小块金属。  
“工作已经做不完了，你看看他们俩一天都干了些什么。”你要是早说让他们去，他们会是这样吗。Dwalin知道他又倔上了。  
“大家最近工作量都挺大的，是时候的放松也很重要。”特别是Thorin，Dwalin觉得一不看住他，那些吊住他的念头又要在他心里疯长了。Thorin曾在最初的几年里做出过冲动的事来，随着一年一年的过去，即使他的个性变得沉稳，他的内心还是有个泥潭，在他不注意的时候让他一步步往下陷。Dwalin从他的眼睛里就能看出来。他从前就是Thorin的随从，如果Thorin遇到危险他会毫不犹豫地挡在前面。渐渐地他发现正面的危险倒是其次的，Thorin心里的那些想法才是危险的来源。他觉得自己笨嘴拙舌有些道理讲不清楚，不像他哥哥Balin那样可以把事情理顺。不过这么多年了，他也可以算是最了解Thorin的人，如果说有谁能够第一个发现Thorin又要往泥潭里走，那个人一定是Dwalin。  
“这样吧，如果他们能够在下周之前把你规定的活儿都做完，那就让他们俩去。”  
这原本也不是什么严肃的事，Dwalin这么一说Thorin也就让步了。  
“好吧。”他丢下锤子去找了一堆单子出来。”就这些，全部做完，不过质量不能下降。”  
“一定！”还没看清楚到底有多少，Thorin手上的拿一把纸就被Kili抢了过来。  
看着兄弟俩热火朝天地计划起来的样子，Thorin笑着摇了摇头，然后看到了Dwalin还在盯着自己。  
“怎么？”  
“你需要休息。”  
“中午已经休息够了。”  
“不，我是说你也得去。”Thorin听他这么说挑起了一条眉毛。  
“我一点兴趣也没有。”  
“你会高兴的。这段时间你是最辛苦的，你需要这个，我坚持。”最后难得地挤了挤眼睛，Thorin被他逗笑了。  
“不行，我不会去的。”  
“那如果他俩能完成工作，那你就去。”  
“刚才说的可不包括这个。”  
“你既然打定主意他们不能完成，那么多加这一条也无所谓啊。”忘了说了，Dwalin自己也是犟驴一头。  
Thorin还是摇着头，但已经同意了。

 

-

 

人类庆典上热闹非凡。  
每个人都喝着酒，跳舞的人群从这头一直到那头。  
多亏最后Dwalin让大家一起帮他们完成指标，Thorin有被气到，但也无可奈何。

Kili真是高兴极了，他已经不知道灌了多少酒了，只觉得眼前花花绿绿的一片。Fili刚才还在，现在看不到人了，大概被拖去玩什么游戏了吧。他在人群里蹦蹦跳跳，随着音乐的切换人们交换着舞伴，他面前的姑娘变了一个又一个。  
那边Fili骂骂咧咧地拎着裙子，小心地不要绊倒自己。  
他和Nori打赌输了，不想罚钱的话就得扮成姑娘去外面跳一圈舞。他由衷地希望一会不要遇见任何熟人，最不济遇到了也别被认出来。Nori不知从哪里找来的裙子，Fili穿了正好合身，他只想快点受刑，头发倒是没有编成女式，就随便找了块头巾包住，胡子是重新编过了。  
他一走进人群就立马被人牵住了手，揽住了腰。  
一回头直叫他倒吸一口气，Mahal啊真是怕什么来什么。  
受这一惊他差点就拔腿而跑，抓住他的人不正是他的弟弟Kili吗。不过Kili一靠近他就发现Kili已经醉的不行了，恐怕连面前的人长的什么样都看不清了。他们在狂欢的音乐中转了一圈又一圈，耳边都是Kili的笑声。下一曲应该就换人了吧，他只想赶快跑开。默默祈祷这一切千万别让人看见，原以为被认出已经是最糟糕的事了，现在他才发现，还有更糟糕的——就是被Kili认出来，或是被其他人看见他穿成这样和Kili跳舞。这两个到底哪个更糟？正在胡思乱想地走神的时候，一曲终于结束了。连鞠躬都不想，Fili拔腿就跑。  
裙子的后面被猛地一拉，他被扯进一个怀抱。  
音乐好死不死地变得抒情又缓慢了，庆典已经进入了每年来最受人期待的那一环节。在经过一段狂欢的快节奏音乐后，男男女女们会在最后一段抒情的音乐中进行缓慢的深入交流。他从来没有被Kili从这个角度抱住过，他听到Kili有力又疯狂的心跳，又怀疑那其实是他自己的心跳声。他被转过来，面对着Kili英俊的脸。他醉眼朦胧地看着自己，让Fili觉得快被烧着了。刚才他也喝了两杯但绝对是没多少才对，为什么现在他也觉得醉的不行了。Kili和他凑的很近，鼻尖几乎要碰到了一起，他们曾经无数次地那么做过，现在却让他不好意思了起来。他看着面前越来越近那熟悉的脸，忍不住吞咽了一下，然而Kili的头擦过他脸颊两边的头发，轻轻地搁在他的肩膀上。  
“你好香。”Kili嗅着他的味道。该死的他们给他喷了什么了吗？  
“你知道吗我爱上了一个人。我不敢和任何人说。”Kili很小声地在他耳边说，这个音量加上音乐只有他们两个人听得到。  
“不过反正我不知道你是谁，估计也不会再见到你了。”音乐又开始变快，Fili不敢开口。不知是因为他真的很紧张，还是他想听那个人是谁。  
Kili放开他变了下舞步，音乐正往高潮演奏，他们周围的人都模糊成一道道鲜艳的色彩，他在旋转中除了Kili其他什么都看不清。  
“我爱上的那个人，他长的有点像你。”Kili醉醺醺地眯着眼把他紧紧抱住，在音乐中转的飞快。  
“他是...... “最后三个转圈，音乐戛然而止前的一秒，Fili的心窜到了喉咙口，Kili‘咚’地栽进了他的怀里。  
“Kili！”担心地抱住他Fili连忙检查他有事没有，结果只听到一连串的呼噜。  
　　  
他气呼呼地把Kili抗了回去，Kili对此毫无知觉，他脸上挂着幸福的笑容。Fili摇摇头帮他把口水擦掉。  
最后还是没能听到Kili说的是谁，那个‘他’字倒是没吓到他，‘有点像你’这一句却重重敲打在他心上。也许明天等他清醒了他们再讨论这件事，他真的好想知道Kili到底是爱上谁了，还不能和任何人说？他又想到了自己，他也是爱上一个不能和别人说的人。  
Mahal啊！他怎么没想到这点！难道Kili和他一样？正走到门口他被这个想法吓的定在那里。这个想法让他浑身冰凉冰凉的，倒不是因为他们俩爱上了同一个人，而是想到了他所经受的那种折磨Kili竟然也要经受一遍，这种巧合太残忍了。他强迫自己走了出去，他还要换掉这件裙子。  
他悄悄地跑回Nori的房间，矮人们在镇上租了间屋子，他们今晚都会呆在那里。溜进去后Fili飞快地把裙子连拉带扯地脱了下来，就这么光明正大地随便一放让他太不好意思了，Fili东看西看寻找着可以藏的地方。他似乎忘记Nori大概会完全不介意这件事，只是他自己心虚而已。他房间走动的时候眼角瞥到了窗口，他似乎看见了什么人在那里。他走过去一看，立马闪到了一边。  
希望在外面的人没有看见他！这已经是这个夜晚他遭受的第三次打击。他看到本该在庆典上的Thorin和Dwalin，正在屋后接吻。

Mahal啊！他在心里再次惊呼。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）

 

“Fili？”  
Thorin在叫他，他抬头示意他有在听。自从上次撞见Thorin和Dwalin吻在一起那件事后，他就变得有点不自在，总是不知道该怎么面对他们。也许他脸上那不自然的表情会出卖他，要是Thorin发现那天他俩的一切有被Fili看到，他会说什么呢？他那时候迅速闪到了屋外看不见的地方，但又按耐不住自己的好奇心。  
他一直躲在那里看着他俩，他不应该这样的，转身走开，当做什么都没发生过才是正确的。可他不仅看了，还深深印刻在了脑海里。那就只是一个情意绵绵的吻，不叫任何人看了难堪。这个吻不但没有让Fili觉得失望，反倒让他心甘情愿地觉得他没有显露出任何马脚是对的。他不可能在心里一点失落都没有，但他一点也不伤心。从Thorin和Dwalin的互动看来，他们在一起已经很久了。Dwalin先生在比他们出生前更久远的时间就跟随Thorin了，要说有谁能伴随Thorin左右，Dwalin绝对够资格。  
“我们得谈谈。”Thorin这么说，Fili心里打起小鼓来，该不会真的被发现了吧。他得先道歉，还是按兵不动？Fili选择了沉默，先听Thorin会说些什么。他作为王储即使还很年轻，却在各个地方都体现出了王子应有的镇定，Fili总是成熟的很快。他很心细敏感，面对很多事都能处事不惊，至少在他表面上。这个时候还年轻的Fili像很多年轻人一样，把自己的才能用在隐藏错误上面。他还没发现，这一切都不是错，不管是他对Thorin衍生出的其他情感，还是心里藏着Thorin的秘密。这一切甚至是美好的。  
“我一会再找Kili谈。”Kili？那天Kili正醉的不省人事，看到那一幕的应该只有Fili，那么Thorin想要谈的并不是那件事，也就是说他在窗台偷看并没有被他们发现。暗自松了一口气，Fili庆幸自己还是先等Thorin开口而没有先道歉。  
“好啊。”他拖过一把椅子让Thorin坐下，他的舅舅先是吸了两口烟，他的嘴边带着一个微笑。

沿着小路往下走，山间是他们住的小镇，从这个角度看不到他们的房子。Kili背着一个箩筐跟在Dwalin先生后面，他今天和Dwalin一起送货，而Fili就留在铺子里帮Thorin干活。夕阳正在缓缓地落下去，Kili站在下坡口观望了一小会。这个不冷也不热的季节里有一些微风，吹在他脸上舒服极了，就像情人的呼吸。他极其希望能有什么办法把这落日带回家去，放在Fili的床头，和他的梦里。闭上眼睛享受了最后一会，然后他就低头一溜小跑赶上了前面的Dwalin。这时候他还不知道接下来会发生什么。  
“你们有烦恼，能说给我听听吗？”每当他看着Fili、Kili的时候他都觉得内心变得柔软一些，他自己不会有孩子了，他们兄弟俩就是他的孩子。他会竭尽全力来保护他们，就像他庇护着千千万万的矮人儿女那样，不，不，甚至比那些还要多——他们是希望。Thorin也曾想过如果他这辈子真的没有机会再回到孤山，Fili、Kili会替他完成这项使命。Fili会接过他的位置，他到人民会有新的王，而Kili将紧随左右，看着那些Fili看不到的地方。未来总是有希望的，他这么想着就变得平静一些。  
Fili明白Thorin这是发现了他们的反常，他当然不愿告诉Thorin原因是什么。他想起原来自己也是要和Kili谈谈的，不过现在被开导的对象变成了自己。他也不想说谎，于是采用了一种比较迂回的方法。  
“Kili有心事。”他停顿了一下，并不是想故弄玄虚，而是在斟酌着如何开口。就是他这个短暂的停顿让Thorin真的以为他的烦恼来源是Kili，其实这也对了一半。  
“我知道虽然我们是亲兄弟，但互相之间也要有彼此的空间。这来的有些快，我不知道......以前都没有发生过这种事，我们都无话不谈。现在Kili有了自己的心事，这也许是好事？我只是不习惯这样，但我总要习惯的，不是吗？”Fili看着Thorin，他脸上仍是那种温柔的微笑。他可以肯定Thorin相信了他的说法。  
“我小时候和Frerin还有Dis也很亲密。不过我从未想过他们自己的心事这回事，也许因为我们那会儿的情况有些不同。”Fili很清楚Thorin所说的情况不同是什么意思。  
“那时候一切都太美好了，美好到这样的细节都不会被注意到。”他那敏感的Fili，总是能注意到一些别人注意不到的事。  
“你能发现这些说明你有多在意Kili。不过你说的对，你们都长大了，总有些事是要自己面对的。”他吸了口烟，又把它喷出来。有些话现在说会不会太早？Thorin看着Fili年轻的脸，太年轻了，即使他能听懂，恐怕也不会接受。  
“我不会一直都在你们身边的。”最后他还是说了，并且非常坚定地看着Fili的眼睛，他不能逃避。”虽然不想这么说，但也许Kili也是。”他看着Fili睁大的双眼，还有微微张开似乎想要说些什么但什么也说不出的嘴唇。”我真的很不希望，一万个不希望，不希望真的会有那一天，我离开了你们，Kili离开了你。就像我也一万个不希望那天Smaug的到来，但那还是发生了。”这段对话只会发生在他与Fili之间，不是今天，也会是明天。  
“这些是你的责任，很沉重，但你要抗的起来。”Fili一句话也说不出，他不知为何这段对话出现了这样让他始料不及的走向。这段话就像是一块沉甸甸的石头落在他胃里，以后的年月里每每想起这段话，都让他发誓他一定不会让Thorin和Kili出任何事。  
“你明白吗？”Thorin抚摸着Fili的头发，手指划过上面的发饰。  
Fili非常勉强的点点头，他今天不能再逼迫他了。Thorin非常清楚只要他今天开了这一个头，不管Fili听懂了没有，他也一定会在往后的日子里自己想明白的。他说的话，不管是Fili还是Kili，他们都有好好的在听，并时刻记在心里。  
“不过我还是有点担心Kili。”他话题一转。  
“他好像不是心神不宁这么简单，也许有什么让他真正烦恼的事发生了。你一直把他照顾的很好，如果真是那样，你也一定会先发现的。”这样Thorin就先不找Kili聊了。

 

-

 

这段对话一直在他脑海里挥之不去，Fili在床上翻来翻去。  
他不想失去任何人。比起Thorin那一辈人失去的那些东西，Fili他们拥有的也不算太多，可是那是他们的所有，足够了。失去最亲的人，就等于拿走他的全部。Fili是那么聪明，当然明白Thorin话中的含义。Thorin要他承担的责任，是全体矮人的命运。  
他猛地从床上坐起来，月光照在他乱糟糟的头发上面。  
跑到Kili房间里，开门的声音让他疑惑地从床上抬起来头。Kili也没睡着，但心情相当的不错。打算坐起来点蜡烛，Fili却把他挤回床上。感觉到了他明显的暴躁Kili问：“你怎么了？”拉着他躺下，Fili其实也没有任何过来的理由。他就是想找些什么来缓解他的烦躁，他希望Kili能转移他的注意力。  
“你在想什么。”他盯着Kili，他弟弟不说话了。Kili手臂垫在脑袋下面，背朝着月光，双眼却亮的可怕。Fili无暇顾及这些，他发现他问对了问题。  
“那天有个姑娘告诉我，你爱上了一个人。”Kili不可置否地耸耸肩。  
“是谁？”Kili没有回答。  
“那你大半夜睡不着是不是在想他？”把‘他’字加上重音，这样Kili就不能打哈哈说是之前来过铁匠铺的姑娘。  
“那位姑娘没告诉你吗？”  
“她说你没有告诉她。”  
“没有吗，奇怪了，我明明告诉她了。”他在用眼神示意，可惜Fili看不明白。  
“你没有。”  
“你怎么知道我没有，她说谎了。”Fili当然不能说原因，那等于承认了那天和Kili跳舞的人是自己。  
“就是没有！”  
“你怎么知道没有的？说的好像你就在那儿似的！”这句用来顶撞Fili的回答却让他脑中想到了什么惊悚的事，Kili这一句句分明就是将当天的事记得清清楚楚！也许他早就知道了，Fili一下子噤声了。  
“为什么，你会知道。”想要低头避开Kili的追问，下巴却被一只有力的手捏住抬了起来。  
“她还说那是一个不能说的人......”Fili轻轻地说，他想到了这一步他一定要问了。  
“是不是Thorin？”“因为那个人是你！”他们俩同时开口了，又同时被对方震惊了。  
“什...什么？Thorin？Mahal啊我亲爱的哥哥，原来你是这样想的吗？”不仅仅是惊呆这么简单，Kili明显带着一些窘迫，他可没想到Fili竟然会这样想。他做梦也不会爱上Thorin，他对他舅舅的爱绝对不是那一种！  
Fili脑内‘轰’地一声，他怀疑是他听错了，但是他‘砰砰’直跳的心脏告诉他没有听错。Kili还在看着他，还在等他的回答，眼神是那么陌生，Fili在里面看到了许多复杂的东西。是爱意明显的流露，解脱了的轻松，还有对他的期待。  
立马从床上蹦起来，Fili跑的比兔子还快，Kili想伸手抓住他，连一点衣角都没碰到。  
他跑回房间把门锁上，心脏跳的要爆炸了。他宁可Kili的答案真的是Thorin，也许在知道Thorin的对象是Dwalin后他能像自己一样解脱。现在可怎么办？  
外面Kili尾随而至把门拍的震天响。  
“Fili你开门......”他一点也不想听他说什么，把被子蒙在头上还紧紧地捂住了耳朵。  
再敲下去全屋的人都要被吵醒啦！他一点也不想向Thorin解释为什么Kili大晚上会跑来他房间敲门，还敲的好像是来追杀他的一样。一会之后敲门声就听不见了，大概是Kili走了吧。他脑子里思绪混乱无比，他要怎么和Thorin交代这件事？更可怕的是，当明天太阳升起，他要用什么表情来面对Kili？  
难得已经解开了在Thorin面前的不自在，却陷入了更大的困境，在胡思乱想中，Fili睡着了。

这一夜真是谁过的都不轻松。  
Dwalin刚和Thorin缠绵了一会，打算进入正题，被一阵惊天动地的敲门声吓得差点掉到了地上。操起武器，他们奔向了楼上孩子们在的房间，那是Fili房间的方向。那儿的情况却让他们有些看不懂了，Kili在Fili门前狂拍着木门，一边大喊着让Fili开门出来回答他之类莫名其妙的话。放下武器Dwalin打算过去，却被Thorin一把拦住。他站在楼梯口指指那边，Kili显然是放弃了，打算回自己的房间的样子。他们趁Kili没有发现他们的之前悄悄退下楼。


	7. Chapter 7

（七）

 

第二天Thrion把Kili训了一顿，理由是大半夜的吵的人睡不着。  
Fili非常的不安，他以为Thrion会问理由。可Kili从房间里出来，带着平时那种被教训过的表情，并无其他。他看到Fili等在外面，不好意思地笑笑摸了摸鼻子。接下来就好像什么都没发生一样，Thrion没有来找Fili，甚至看他的眼神都没有变化。只有Kili执着于Fili并没有给他回答。  
他低着头偷看他的哥哥，嘴里小声嘟囔着，听起来非常的不满。Fili坚决无视掉弟弟怨念的眼神，整天的埋头工作。

“他们俩在搞什么？”Dwalin从来都被认为是亲密的家庭一份子，关于这个家庭的任何事都是可以让他知道的。  
“我不知道。”Thrion淡淡地说。  
“昨天晚上Kili把门敲的都能吵醒Smaug了，你竟然不问？”  
“哈哈哈Smaug...”Dwalin不是会讲笑话的矮人，有时候却会不小心说些把Thrion逗笑的话。  
“我其实在想，总也不能每件事都问。最近他们事挺多啊，是不是到了那个特殊的时候了？”然后他们俩都沉默了，他们从没带过孩子，兄弟俩的到来真的是很大一个挑战。他们撑过了Fili和Kili的童年，现在又是即将步入完全陌生的青年时期。  
“也许让他们自己解决也不错，他们吵架又不是一次两次了。”即使是亲兄弟也会有摩擦，Thrion在童年时期有时候挺霸道的，吵的互相扯胡子的时候都有。  
Dwalin挨着他坐下，他想起以前自己就是王子的随从。有时候年轻的Thrion要和人打架，太过头的时候他就得去拦着了，免不了也挨上Thrion的一些拳头。他知道Thrion没得比较，任何他们从前的经历现在都不适用了。他也知道也不是真的不适用，只是一想到要撬开那个回忆的罐子，里面的金碧辉煌简直叫人窒息的难受。  
现在日子过得已经很不错了，他们渐渐地又富裕了起来，生活上甚至可以说是快乐了。Dwalin小心地在Thrion面前决口不提那件事，那件悬在所有矮人心间想要脱口而出的事。他在等待，等待Thrion的命令，只要Thrion一声令下，他的剑随时都可以拔出来。  
看着族人的生活变好，并没有让Thrion内心放松一丝一毫，反倒让他更加的急躁了起来。他不可不承认，这份急躁让他忽略了很多身边人该有的关注。Thrion也许是矮人们敬仰的王，但很少有人能透过他的光环去批评他显而易见的缺点。他的固执早年让他们吃了很多苦头，现在又让他内心饱受煎熬。很多个夜晚，他越是吃饱了饭睡在暖乎乎的被窝里，就越是想回去，想回到他们应该呆的地方。当Dwalin再也看不下他用那种固执去伤害其他人的时候，就像他们过去的日子那样，他会为了阻止Thrion而挨上无辜的拳头。他大概也被自己的光芒晃晕了，几乎都没有注意到，Dwalin总是如此耐心地支持着他每一个想法。耐心从来不是矮人会拥有的特质，Dwalin有时候看着Thrion即将犯错的时候几乎也想要和他打一架。不过多数时候他都是用最浅显的道理来游说他的王，耐心到他自己都觉得不可思议。  
“我觉得也许再过段时间。”Thrion吸了几口烟，把烟斗递给Dwalin。  
“也许是时候回去了。”他避开了所有问题，没提怎么回去，也没提要怎么解决阻止他们回去的大麻烦。  
Dwalin衔着烟斗哼了两声。”你要一个人回去？怎么开门？里面那玩意儿要怎么解决掉？”Thrion没有一天不觉得明天就是回去的那个日子，他这么说，就是等着Dwalin来反驳他，这样他就会被安抚一些，想到他们确实是有一些现实问题没有解决掉。  
不过这次不同。  
“我想去问问有谁愿意和我一起去。”听到他这么说Dwalin立刻转过头，对上Thrion认真的双眼。  
“随时候命。”他随意地举了举烟斗，反正他说不说Thrion都知道他去哪，Dwalin就去哪。  
“这里就交给你了，我要去找我父亲，他知道要怎么进去。”Thain已经失踪很久，他们寻找过，哪里都找不到，他希望能有一些线索。  
“你应该记得上一次我们军备齐全，还是被一窝端了。”  
“它应该还没醒，也许可以偷袭。”  
“那好吧，那万一你什么也没找到呢？你应该很清楚Smaug把门给堵上了。”  
Thrion沉默了，Dwalin说的很对，那都是他没办法的事。可是他已经不能再等了，这几年他明显感觉到了时间的流逝。他的身体还正值壮年，让他感到烦躁的是精神上的等待。也许他也会和那许多的族人一样，再也无法回到Erebor。他也害怕这仇恨会被遗忘，放眼未来，他只准许矮人们拥有既定的那同一个命运。眼下他和谁谈起这件事，得到的回答都是左右而言他，或是拐弯抹角的拒绝。  
也许真的还太早了？

 

-

 

直到好几个礼拜之后，Fili想起被弟弟表白这件事，还是会脸颊发烫。当然他会试图不表现的那么明显，至少不能让人看出他在想这件事。哦那其实也只有Kili一个人而已。除了独处，Fili已经能够在大部分的时间面对Kili了。他弟弟看上去一点放弃的意思都没有，那天在Thrion的眼皮底下竟然抛给他一个飞吻，吓的他一下锤子没拿稳。  
“你到底在想什么？”把他拖到离Thrion稍远一点的地方，Fili觉得他要以哥哥的身份说点什么了。  
“想你呀。”话一说开，Kili就变得淘气起来了，他认为无论是地理位置还是心理位置他都是离Fili最近的人，他占有所有资源，所以他是不会放弃的。  
感觉到了太阳穴正在一跳一跳，Fili彻底不知道该回答什么。他张了张嘴，又翻了翻眼睛，直到Thrion把他们的对话打断。  
“吃晚饭了，快过来。”一天的体力活让他们饿极了，通常一上桌饭菜就被吃个七七八八了。Kili拿着刀去切面前的肉，他很满意今天饭桌上只有他们舅甥3人，最近Fili为了躲开他都不和他并排坐着吃饭了。Fili一手肘捅了捅他，示意他把刀放下。他这才抬起头发现Thrion还没有动刀叉。不仅如此，Dwalin也没坐在Thrion边上。是啊，为什么大家都刻意避开，这个大桌的边上只有他们3个人呢？  
“我有些话想要和你们说。”Thrion是笑着这么说的，没有十分的严肃，兄弟俩却在他的笑容背后察觉到了什么。他们迅速地交换了一个眼神，认真地直起背。  
“从小到大你们都是听着历史长大的，你们应该很清楚为什么我们现在坐在这粗陋的小屋里，而不是我们应该在的地方。”他的表情变了，加入了一些坚硬的东西。  
“我曾经很多次地亲眼见证过，即使在最糟糕的情况下你们俩都是勇敢的战士。如果可以，我万分不愿有这一次谈话，就像我也同样地不愿，不愿......”Thrion握紧了拳头。  
“......不愿你们在这种情况下长大。你们应该在黄金做的屋子里，而不是泥屋。不过这不会是永远的，很快就不会了。讨伐Smaug的时日马上就会到来。”  
Fili和Kili浑身都激动了起来，他们知道这次谈话意味着什么。  
“你们还年轻，但是当那个日子到来，我希望你们能够跟随我。”Thrion顿了顿，直视着他的侄子们。  
Kili一下站了起来：”当然！这是我们的荣幸！”Fili则是郑重地点了点头，一双眼睛闪闪发亮。  
Thrion对此感到欣慰，这个晚上，他没有再对此多说什么，饭桌上只有两兄弟滔滔不绝地谈论着如何屠龙，以及对未来的规划。看着他们，Thrion觉得一点忧虑都没有，好像明天他们就能回到Erebor。  
坐在稍远一桌的Dwalin回头看到这一幕，对着Thrion举了举酒杯。  
后半个晚上，所有矮人都唱了起来。歌唱了过去的繁荣，赞颂着未来的不息。

Kili自从在那个晚上听了Thrion的话后就兴奋不已，暂时按捺住了一些对Fili的那些念想。他从早上开始练习射箭，他已经是个神射手了，但他希望他的箭术能够再精准一些。浑身都是汗的从外面进屋，他倒了了杯水一口气喝干了。抹抹嘴边的水，他在屋里四处张望，没有发现Fili的踪迹。说起来今天早上开始好像就没见到过他的哥哥了。他觉得去找找，这已经差不多是午饭时间了。  
Fili独自一人在房间里，他坐在床上双手握拳放在大腿上。双眉微微地皱起，一张年轻的脸上满是和Thrion相像的威严。他心里在想着些什么，甚至然他握住的双手发起了抖。  
他想的是那么认真，都没听出开着的门那边，传来了有人上楼的声音。  
Kili一上楼就看见Fili了，他哥哥的房间在楼梯尽头稍微偏左一些。门是开着的，从外面可以看见Fili正坐在床上。他的表情是Kili从来没见过的，乍一看甚至让Kili的步伐都停止了一步。他哥哥这是怎么了？出于关心Kili立刻推门进去了，就在那一瞬间Fili抬头了。Kili从来都知道Fili和Thrion有着相似之处，他这一抬头让Kili分明觉得坐在那里的是Thrion。  
刚走到他身边还没问他这是怎么了，他的手就被Fili拉住，他发现他的哥哥整个人充满了精神，特别是那双眼睛明亮的像是宝石。  
“Kili。”他喊他。”我原来以为我会害怕，但是我发现真相是我如此迫不及待地想要出发。Kili你明白吗。我还以为这一天会很久，久到也许人们都已经遗忘Erebor了！”Kili光顾着自己兴奋了，还没来得及和Fili多做交流，这样看来Fili的兴奋度和他也不相上下。  
“我真想明天就出发！”他站着听Fili这么说，他不想坐下，从这个角度看他哥哥仰望的脸上那跃跃欲试的表情让他觉得疲惫一扫而光。”你说我们什么时候出发？”  
他伸手整理了一下Fili的头发说：”Thrion是说我们准备好了就随时出发，但没说要准备什么。”这几天Thrion有时候会出门，甚至好几天都不回来。他们知道他去准备了，去准备物品、人手，还有最重要的一件事。兄弟俩同时想到了那件事，刚才满满的笑容一下不见了。Kili坐到Fili边上揪着他哥哥的胡子。  
“他会有办法的，Thrion总是有办法。”  
“是呀，会有办法的......”关于收复Erebor这件事，作为王位继承人的Fili也考虑了很多，除了跟随Thrion这条路外，他还思考了许多其他的打算。以前Thrion曾经和他说过一些话，那些话告诫他有一条他也会做出他自己的选择，以一个王的立场。他从没有忘记过这件事，王子这一身份对他从来都不是压力，他为可以替Thrion分忧引以为豪。  
“我也还以为你害怕呢，看你都发抖了，原来比我还兴奋。”Kili自知自己的性格没有Fili成熟，他也喜欢自己这种性格。Thrion从来都是对他们俩有不同的表现，他很清楚他的哥哥的负担比他重多了，他希望Fili知道他不用全部一个人扛着的。  
“我其实也有一些担心。”他现在有些事想要告诉Kili，不知道Thrion有没有讲过，他现在完全明白了当时Thrion的心情。  
Kili看着他的眼神变化觉得着急，他说：“你这是不许我去？”他以为他的哥哥担心他。以矮人的年龄来说，他们兄弟俩其实差不了多少。但是在Fili看来Kili也许还总是当初他在襁褓里看见的小婴儿，对着他天真地笑着。过去也有过好几次，当Kili要做危险的事的时候，Fili都会阻止他。Kili对自己有信心所以他不认为那是什么危险的事，后来他们为此吵架过，渐渐地，Fili似乎也觉得Kili是个成熟的战士，对他的管教几乎没有了。  
现在面对这件大事，他似乎又变回了那个总是多虑的哥哥了。  
“不，并不是这样。”Fili先安抚他那变的急躁的弟弟。他从来都知道这点上Kili是和Thrion十分相像的，只要认定了一件事，就不会改变。  
最后他决定就向Thrion 当初对他那样说：“总会有些事是要你自己面对的，Thrion并不会总是在我们身边，也许我也不会永远陪伴着你。”  
Kili听了以后一下睁大双眼站了起来，他简直难以理解Fili到底在说什么，他只是觉得很生气。不管是对Thrion会不在，还有Fili会离开。  
“胡说什么Thrion怎么会离开，你又要到哪里去？我们怎么不会在一起？”看起来他对自己说的话一点也没有理解。  
他也站起来和Kili对视着说：“我们所有人都信任着Thrion，这点毫无疑问，但是你也要明白这会是一次很危险的任务。这也是以前Thrion和我说的话，我们谁都可能出意外。我不希望是他，不希望是任何人。”  
“这是Thrion和你说过的？”Kili大为惊讶。  
“是的。我今天也这么和你说，你早晚都要明白的。你是王位第二继承人，如果我们都不在了，你要抗起这份责任。”  
他这才明白Fili在说什么。  
“不，什么事都不会发生，我们所有人都会平安！”  
“Kili……”  
“我懂，但是没有那样的可能的！”他固执地那么坚持，Fili见他明白了也就不再试图说些什么了。这项任务虽然重要，但是Kili任在他心里十分重要的事。  
他刚想说他知道了，Kili以为他还想再说些什么让他生气的话，一着急他就直接扯着Fili的衣领吻了过去。Fili吓了一跳，压根没想到他会这么做。他原来想推开Kili，但他感觉到了Kili暗中传来的力度，他知道这绝非一段时日的心血来潮，而是多年的感情累积。  
说实话他一直都有被Kili对他有兄弟爱之外的感情而无所适从，但他心里其实对此是愉悦的。每每想起出了慌张，内心充满了喜悦。  
他想他应该也和Kili一样。  
于是片刻之后他捧住他兄弟的脸用力吻了回去。

 

-

 

自从上次Thrion郑重地说他们真的要踏上归家的旅途之后，又过了好几年。  
很少有人肯参加这次任务，他们都对关键的那一点——如何进门存有疑虑，更多的矮人则是畏惧Smaug。  
当Thrion某一次回来后，他眼中闪动的光芒让Dwalin知道他找到办法了。  
一支小小的团队很快地组建了起来。  
他知道那个时刻真的是到来了，他看着Thrion准备好每一样东西，内心充满了感叹。  
回头的路从来都不存在，他们的家园只有一个地方。要么成功，要么追随他的王去Mandos厅堂。  
不论结局如何，有生日之年能够追随Thrion，让他倍感荣幸。

 

（尾声）

 

“诶等等…”Stern医生被一个发怒的矮人丢了出去，连同他的出诊工具。  
昨晚他收到通知说这里有人病危，他忙了一晚上才将他抢救回来，结果那名矮人一睁眼就对他怒气冲冲。他听不懂矮人语不知道他在咒骂些什么，接着就被赶了出来。  
被人所救本不是可耻的事，不过Dwalin此生最痛恨的那两次，一次是在莫瑞亚，一次就是刚才。前一次他让他的兄长独自死在了矿道里，后一次他坚信他看到Thorin来接他了。

太平日子里Dwalin有些无所事事，听说Bilbo在写书后这件事就有意无意地被他自己想起。Dwalin再也没回去从前的地方过，也没和那些少数幸存下来的人有来往，那时候留下来的人很少很少，到现在他终于也产生了想和谁聊聊的冲动。他去找了一本厚厚的羊皮书，摊开放在了桌上。  
那些伟大的故事，他的王，还有那么年轻勇敢的俩兄弟。  
细小的羽毛笔被握在他粗大的手指间，他看看细脚伶仃的笔尖，觉得还是斧子适合他。在纸面上转了几个圈，他在思考合适的措辞。  
写写画画这种事他做不来，除了签名外他很少有什么动笔的机会。也许不知道怎么下笔，也许觉得需要一个不同寻常的开头，他在那里坐了一下午后面前还是空白的。最后决定也许平凡一点也还不错，他选择用Erebor陷落的那一天做开始。  
可是在写下2270这个数字后无论如何他也继续不下去了。  
最后他拿出那只从开始就陪伴着他的烟斗默默抽了起来，不一会室内就烟雾弥漫了起来。最后他把本子合上，看来还是把这个任务交给Bilbo吧。

他连想起他连Thorin最后一面都没见着。  
Dwalin因为受重伤被人抬了回来，之后昏迷了三天三夜，醒来后Thorin已经下葬了。他伤感都还来不及，流泪的机会也没给。他看着Thorin的墓碑傻傻地站着，好像只剩下了躯壳，灵魂被抽走随Thorin而去。  
他这么坐着一整个下午，直到晚上他的家人来喊他吃饭。  
这时候他们才发现，他是真的走了。

 

-

 

“走吧。”  
Dwalin迷茫了好一会才看见Thorin。  
再次看到他真是太叫他开心了。  
“恩。”他结果Thorin递过来的属于他的斧子，过了这么多年了，还是如此顺手。  
对面还站着Fili和Kili。

 

END


	8. Chapter 8

番外•出生之日

大人们说瞎紧张也没用。

Fili坐在外头的长凳子上，看着被大人们围着的小屋。他们在聊天，一句也飘不进他的耳朵里，就和烟斗里冒出的烟一样，升到天上去了。

这里有个人比他还要紧张，Fili看了看和他一起坐在板凳上的Thorin。他的舅舅强迫自己坐在Fili边上，浑身的肌肉都紧绷着。

过了大概只有短短几秒，他哼了一下，站起来踱步到门那边，好像别人的唠叨也不能阻止他一样。

Fili把拳头握了握，又松开，然后再次捏紧。Dwalin看看用头抵着门的Thorin，正和Fili一样，把拳头握了又握。

他坐到Fili边上，没有抽他平时不离身的那杆烟斗。

“你知道吗，你出生那会，Thorin比现在还紧张呢。”要是Fili能注意到他连把烟斗摸出来的念头都没有，就一定知道Dwalin也十分的紧张。

但他说的话成功地转移了一些注意力，Fili那双大眼睛转过来盯着他，好奇地等待着。

“Thorin现在算是习惯了一点吧。”Dwalin慢慢地给Fili讲起了他出生时的事。

“那时候Thorin并没有和Dis生活在一起，他们只有隔一段时间通信一下。后来他和Dis吵架了，我不记得是为了什么了。反正Dis没告诉Thorin预产期。后来和好以后Thorin也没问，你懂的。”Dwalin对他挤挤眼。Fili模糊地清楚是为什么，他的舅舅很倔强的，要他说对不起什么的几乎是不可能的。那所谓的和好大概是随着时间的流逝他们兄妹二人假装吵架这件事不存在吧。不过Thorin为了表示自己并没有输，就不再问这件事了。Dis也没比Thorin好到哪里去，她也为了表示自己没输，既然Thorin没提，就也没告诉他。

“你出生那天天气可不像现在这么好。”Dwalin指了指天上暖烘烘的太阳。

“那是一个夜晚，下着大雨。但是奇怪的是，云并没有把月亮遮住。”那天的月亮又大又圆，十里八乡都照的亮堂堂的。雨刷刷地下，产婆坐的马车摔在了半路上。

Thorin第二天一大早就被吵醒，外面有人把门都快拍散了。Mahal啊，Thorin大脑里‘轰’地一声。产婆摔在了路上！

他一阵风一样地蹿进了马厩，跨上了那匹最快的马。鞭子甩的‘啪啪’响，那片宁静的小镇边上，一个稍鼓起来一点的小山包，他的妹妹就住在那里。他本该第一时间赶到那里，守候在Dis的身边。他本该第一个接过他的外甥的，他连名字都想好了。

“Fili。他的名字是Fili。”他要这么说。他知道那一定会是个男孩。

可是现在他们娘俩生死未卜，他万分后悔。于是他就想离弦的箭一样不回头地策马而去了，把一切都抛在了脑后。

“……母子平安。”包括这一句。

“多亏了月亮啊。虽然马车摔了，不过马并没有受什么伤，它们把路看的清清楚楚的。于是后半夜，产婆就到了。你伟大的妈妈生下了你，不过由于Thorin还没来，所以那个小小的你还没有名字。”

“Dis家门口可湿的很，雨到了早上还稀稀落落地下一会停一会。”突然间Dwalin的声音变低了，他凑到Fili耳朵边上。

很快他就知道是为什么了。

“马还没站稳，Thorin就跳了下来，三步并作两步地向门跑去。地上是那个湿啊，他才跑了两步，就滑进了泥泞里，哈哈哈。”Dwalin在一边看的清清楚楚，Thorin由于心急，站了两次都没站起来，倒是把泥搞的全身都是。Dwalin过去把他从混乱里拉出来，他定了定神，对他的兄弟点点头。

他稳住了情绪，大步走了过去，打开了门，一路走到Dis的卧室里。

卧室的门被打开了，里面一圈人全部都站在Dis的床边。床上那位尊贵的矮人少妇抱着一个小小的婴儿。

所有人都回头看着他，Thorin到处都是泥巴，看起来滑稽极了。但是没有人笑他，他们都让出位置来，让Thorin走到床边。

Thorin刚想伸手，想起自己手上都是泥又缩了回来。Dis坚决地一把将她的长子塞到Thorin怀中，Thorin不禁为手上柔软的触感睁大了双眼。

“他就像太阳一样温暖。” Thorin笑着说，并未察觉自己脸上透露出同样温暖的笑容。

Dwalin讲到这里那边屋子传来一声哭声，他回头看，所有人都在看那里。

Fili一下站了起来，但是他一动不动的。大人们都走了进去，他脑袋空空不知该做和反应，心脏狂跳。

他都不记得是怎么走到床边的，也许是Thorin拉他进去的。

“你想抱抱他吗？”Fili盯着Thorin手上那一小团布包，那条薄薄的毯子下面有一个婴儿。

“他叫Kili，从今以后就是你弟弟了。”他有一个弟弟了。

他小心地接过Kili，小婴儿还在哭个不停，但是他心情好极了。

他有一个弟弟了。

在Dis把Kili喂饱又哄好之后，他要求再抱抱他。

“好吧，不过就一会儿，你睡觉的时候到了。”

Fili接过Kili，小婴儿已经吃饱了正在打哈欠。

“你好Kili，我是你的哥哥。”Fili吸引了他的注意力，小Kili睁大了双眼好奇地瞧着他，一点也不害怕这个对他来说还算是陌生的矮人。

Kili粉红的脸蛋可爱极了，Fili忍不住低头在他面颊上亲了一下，他低头的时候一律头发被Kili攥在了手里。

他的弟弟被逗得‘咯咯’笑，两个眼睛变成两个小月亮。

Fili曾听说过过去他们拥有的那些黄金和宝石，此刻他觉得没有什么东西比得上他弟弟。

将Kili还给Dis，他从母亲那儿得到一个晚安吻。

上床睡觉前，他感叹地看了看窗外，然后躺下幸福地睡着了。

外面雨停了很久了，夜空中有一个大大的满月，就和他出生时的一样。

 

END


End file.
